entre las sombras de los cerezos
by CONNIE23
Summary: Su abrumadora inteligencia debió advertirle hace mucho que la lengua es el azote del cuerpo... tal vez así no habría terminado atado de por vida a una loca, gritona, bipolar, monstruosamente fuerte, inteligente y bella. Ahora que lo pensaba; ella era perfecta. Este fic hace parte del Topic Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics; del foro la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas
1. Chapter 1

hola!, este fic va dedicado a Katarina Hyuga; como parte de su pedido en el topic Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics; del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

─ ¡Cambia esa cara de aburrimiento que no estás en clase Shikamaru!, ¡es una boda! ¿No es hermoso? ─ Los ojitos verdes de Sakura brillaban de la emoción mientras miraba la ostentosa decoración del lugar: hermosas esculturas de hombres y mujeres semidesnudos a los costados de una enorme sala blanca, completamente iluminada, con una fuente de hielo en el centro y las mesas en derredor, colmadas de la más exquisita comida.

─ ¿Hermoso?, hermoso es dormir sin ser interrumpido todo un fin de semana ─ respondió casi en un bostezo el genio estratega. La verdad es que no se hallaba en esa fiesta; habían ido como guardaespaldas para la boda de la hija del señor feudal, para que, siendo el evento más esperado del año pudiese transcurrir en total tranquilidad. Ellos hacían sin lugar a dudas un gran equipo: Inteligencia, fuerza, ataque a distancia y atención médica excepcional (o por lo menos así fue como la Godaime le vendió la idea al señor feudal, convenciéndolo de que no necesitaban todo un escuadrón). Obviamente la razón de que no hubiera más ninjas en este servicio era que estaban cortos de personal en Konoha.

Sin embargo Sakura parecía más interesada en la rifa del ramo de rosas que llevaba la novia que en detectar alguna amenaza en el ambiente. El aburrido Jounin no paraba de preguntarse qué carajos le ven de interesante las mujeres en estar vestidos de una manera incómoda, peinados de una manera ridícula y gastar una fortuna en comida y bebida para un montón de gente, cuándo se supone que el festejo es para solo dos personas. Para que dos personas se queden a vivir juntas, alejadas del resto del mundo por el resto de sus días… un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero al pensar en ello; sabía que algún día tendría que casarse y procrear, pero por su propio bien esperaba que ese día aún se demorara bastante en llegar Afortunadamente, la misión concluía al finalizar la fiesta, la cual a su vez concluía con la rifa del ramo, y la cual precisamente en ese instante estaba dando comienzo.

─ Oi Shikamaru ─ Sakura se giró emocionada hacia su compañero.

─ Siete, Afrodita, orquídea, azul celeste ─

─ ¿uh?

─ Son las respuestas más obvias si la rifa es con números, nombres de mujeres, flores o colores. Era lo que me ibas a preguntar, ¿o no?

Sakura quiso responderle de manera ingeniosa pero lo cierto era que Shikamaru tenía razón, así que le dio unas simples gracias mientras levantaba la mano para participar en la rifa

─ ¡Hey, Sakura! ─ Alcanzó a decirle Shikamaru antes de que ella se alejara por completo ─ Si le da por lanzar el ramo, quédate justo en ese punto amarillo. ─

La sonrisa que recibió por respuesta se le antojó tan bella que pensó que al final Lady Tsunade no había estado desvariando tanto cuando los envió a ellos dos solos de misión. Ya que estaba aburrido y su trabajo estaba culminando, se paseó indiferente por el salón, probando uno que otro coctel. Sabían bien, así que añadió otra copa más a la lista, pero cuando estaba a punto de probarla un empujón le hizo resbalar el cristal de las manos.

─ ¡Gané Shikamaru! ─ Sakura estaba tan emocionada que no midió su fuerza cuándo lo fue a buscar para darle la buena nueva.

─ aja, ¡te felicito! , andando entonces ─ dijo dando media vuelta para tomar rumbo a la aldea

─ ¡Que, ¿ya nos vamos?! ─ no seas pesado, al menos termina esa copa.

─ Si partimos ya, alcanzamos a llegar a la próxima aldea antes de media noche; ¿o es que ya te han ofrecido posada en estas tierras? ─ Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

La respuesta le llegó en forma de puño ─ ¡deja de decir estupideces Shikamaru! ─ le respondió furibunda mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la salida

─ al menos cámbiate los zapatos, no pienso cargarte cuando tengas los pies llenos de ampollas ─ le gritó a lo lejos, sabiendo de antemano que ella no dejaría pasar ese comentario por alto.

Hacía mucho que Sakura no se sentía humillada en público, pero el hecho de que se encontraba algo retirada de Shikamaru cuando éste hizo referencia a sus pies la hizo querer abrir un hoyo en la tierra para esconderse. No sabía si salir corriendo de allí, si en efecto cambiarse los zapatos que ya la estaban matando o devolverse para hacerle tragar sus tontas palabras. Miró sus pies apenada: no es que fuera una persona superficial, de hecho hacía mucho había aprendido a aceptarse con sus defectos y virtudes, pero si había algo que le desagradaba de su anatomía eran precisamente sus pies. ¿Por qué los tenía que tener tan pequeños?, odiaba cuándo tenía que comprar calzado y le ofrecían modelitos dignos de una niña iniciando la academia. De hecho, los zapatos que ahora llevaba, aunque eran de tacón, mostraban un moño bastante infantil en la punta. Había pasado toda la velada airosa, escondiendo sus pies junto con sus feos zapatos y ahora justo cuando se iban a marchar, venía Shikamaru a arruinarlo todo. ─ Date por muerto Nara ─ Masculló furiosa terminando de salir por la puerta tan rápida como una ráfaga de viento.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar carcajearse antes de ir a despedirse del señor feudal y la nueva pareja de esposos, de paso cobraría el pago faltante de la misión.

…

..

Una hora, ¡ llevaba una hora caminando como endemoniada y el maldito Nara no se aparecía por ningún lado!. ¿Pues qué se había creído dejándola tirada en medio de una misión? Ya le haría saber quién era Sakura Haruno tan pronto se lo encontrara de nuevo en la aldea.

─ Si quieres matarme, déjame decirte que estoy por morir de pereza caminando lentamente detrás de ti ─

La peli rosa se sobresaltó tanto que por poco pierde el equilibrio ─ ¡Demonios Nara, que te pasa! ─ se giró rápidamente para propinarle un golpe certero, encontrándose con la sorpresa que el Nara había desaparecido detrás suyo y ahora la miraba divertido desde la parte superior de un carruaje tirado por dos hermosos caballos. Con un chasquido de dedos, hizo parar el carruaje y saltó para abrir galantemente la puerta, simulando ser un gentil caballero que recoge a su dama.

La chica aún se encontraba irascible e indignada, por lo que hizo el ademán de continuar su recorrido a pie.

─ Venga Sakura que para un ninja tener ampollas en los pies es algo serio ─

A estas alturas Sakura llevaba sus tacones en las manos y caminaba descalza por el prado ─ que conste que solo por eso te acompaño ─ dijo entrando de mala gana al carruaje. Aunque no lo admitiera, esa había sido una sorpresa bastante agradable, sus pobres pies no daban un paso más.

Ya adentro, se limitó a sentarse en frente del controlador de sombras, cruzada de piernas y brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, lo que hizo a Shikamaru sentirse algo culpable por haberse divertido a expensas de la ninja médico.

─ si quieres nos detenemos para que te puedas cambiar de ropas ─

─ haz lo que te dé la gana ─

Shikamaru respiró profundo antes de responderle ─ Lo siento, no pensé que el señor feudal se fuera a reusar a última hora para darnos esta parte del pago, realmente no pretendía dejarte vagar una hora por el bosque… podrías herir algún animal indefenso ─

Ahora sí que se había propasado. Ella nunca le había dado tal confianza como para que de buenas él se sintiera con derecho de criticarla de esa manera ─ ¿crees que por ser amigo de Ino puedes venir a insultarme como si me conocieras de toda la vida?, no te equivoques conmigo Shikamaru, que conmigo no funciona tu pose de chico inteligente y cool ─ dijo esto último simulando en el aire unas comillas

─ ¿De qué hablas? Primero, no fue mi intención ofenderte, si lo hice, por favor discúlpame. Es solo que es mi manera de interactuar, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar, segundo qué es eso de… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Pose de chico inteligente y cool?... ¿yo? ─ Shikamaru reía de buena gana con las palabras de su compañera, él era todo menos un chico cool, y por Dios que nunca pensó en hacerse el interesante, de hecho hacía lo imposible por pasar desapercibido… de solo recordarlo volvía a reír como pocas veces se le había visto hacerlo.

Por enojada que estuviese, Sakura tuvo que admitir que su compañero tenía quizás la risa más bonita y contagiosa que había visto, sin quererlo empezó también a reír junto con él. ─ de veras te pasas Shikamaru, ¿cómo hiciste para que el señor feudal te diera también un carruaje en parte de pago? ─

─ Bah, el carro solo nos lleva hasta lo próxima aldea y luego el chofer se devuelve. Es un pequeño plus, ya que el servicio en esta ocasión fue efectivo y muy barato

─ eso es cierto… pero porque un carruaje, pudiste haber pedido otra cosa, no sé, más dinero o algún objeto de valor…

─ Eso se hubiera informado directamente a la Hokage y hubiéramos quedado como ninjas algo oportunistas, lo cual no me llama la atención de momento. Además sabía que ibas a estar cansada y supuse que no querías caminar, por eso pedí el carruaje.

─ Así que sí fue ti intención abandonarme y ponerme a caminar sola en el bosque

─ De hecho, pensé que te iban a sacar a bailar

El carruaje frenó en seco, lo que los hizo de momento dejar su conversación pendiente.

─ parece ser que llegamos, déjame me bajo a buscar una posada ─ se ofreció atentamente el hombre

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban alojados en una habitación con dos camas separadas alistándose para pasar una reconfortante noche de plácido sueño.

─ ¿Cómo sabías las respuestas de la rifa? ─ Sakura aún seguía algo desconcertada con la astucia de este hombre ya de por si era muy raro que alguien la superara en inteligencia, pero él definitivamente estaba fuera de concurso.

─ Todos correspondían a agüeros de buena suerte para un matrimonio, y la novia parecía bastante propensa a creer en ello… todos excepto el nombre de Afrodita

─ Y entonces porqué pensaste en ese nombre, de hecho con esa respuesta me gané el ramo ─

─ Todas las estatuas que adornaban la sala eran de ella, supongo que les llamó la atención que fuera la diosa del amor y la belleza, y por cierto que inapropiado para adornar la celebración de un matrimonio ─

─ ¿inapropiado? A mí me parece de lo más bello… la diosa del amor y la belleza adornando mi boda…─ Sakura parecía soñar con los ojos abiertos

─ ¿sabías que engañó a su esposo con 7 hombres distintos? Además promovió la prostitución entre sus doncellas… más que diosa del amor se puede decir que era más bien como la diosa del sexo… ─ aunque Shikamaru hablaba en voz alta parecía que más bien estuviese comentando aquello para sí mismo

─ ja, si, que feo… ─

─ Y por cierto, la pose de chico inteligente y cool si funciona contigo ─

─ ¡Ay Nara por favor!, ni sueñes que porque compartimos una alcoba…

─ Uchiha Sasuke

─ ¡tenía doce años genio! ─ Punto para el Nara, ese fue un golpe bajo.

─ igual no eres para nada cool, eres aburrido y sin gracia ─

─ Esa es la idea, ¿sabes? las mujeres, entre mas lejos, mejor ─

Ambos se encontraban recostados en su respectiva cama, mirando hacia el techo, con las manos tras la nuca a modo de almohada. Así duraron un tiempo, cada uno con una suave sonrisa pintándole la cara, en un silencio cómodo, hasta que Sakura sintió algo rozando amablemente sus pies.

─ Oye Nara que haces ─ De la nada Shikamaru se había acercado y estaba brindándole un masaje de pies placentero… demasiado para su gusto

─ fue en serio cuando dije que no quería que lastimaras tus pies, es solo que quería darte la sorpresa del carruaje y necesitaba que te alejaras un poco de la recepción, y por si no lo has notado, estoy relajando el flujo sanguíneo de tus pies, para que no te duelan mañana ─ La verdad era que la imagen de Sakura caminando abandonada por el bosque con los zapatos en la mano, lo había estado martirizando todo el día.

─ ja!, así que tu astucia no dio para idear un plan que te hubiera hecho ver menos patán ─

─ Pues de hecho mi plan era hacerte enojar, sabía que no ibas a marcharte por las buenas con una excusa tan insulsa como pedirte que te cambiaras de ropa, igual no me harías caso, ¿o si?

Y dale, este hombre parecía leerle la mente ─ igual me hiciste pasar una vergüenza, y no fue muy cortés de tu parte ─

─ No te diste cuenta porque estabas enojada, pero no había nadie prestando atención a lo que hablábamos, todos estaban ebrios o comiendo o muy ocupados adulando a la feliz pareja. No soy tan patán como crees. Además te ves linda cuándo te enojas ─ Esto último se salió sin querer de su boca.

─ ¿qué dijiste? ─ La peli rosa se sentó de ipso facto para mirarlo incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar

─ Tus pies, no sé porque te avergüenzas de ellos. Yo pienso que son lindos; mira un piecito tuyo cabe en mi mano ─ El chico intentó cambiar de tema, para evitar pasar una vergüenza ante su imprudencia

─ Es porque tus manos son grandes ─ le dijo sonriendo, nadie le había hecho nunca sentir tan bien con algo tan trivial como un masaje de pies, todos le hablaban de su hermosa sonrisa o sus preciosos ojos verdes , pero él venía y le hacía un cumplido tan poco convencional sobre la parte más fea de su anatomía. Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro cuando recordó el rumor que corría en torno a los hombres de manos grandes… y vaya que las manos de Shikamaru eran enormes…

─ De que te ríes ─ la voz masculina la sacó de su pensamiento

─ no, nada ─ dijo aún riendo para sí misma… ─ solo pensaba… así que tienes una respuesta para todas las preguntas… ─

─ Algo así ─

─ Y nunca nada se te sale de control ─

─ Pues no ─

─ ¿En serio Shikamaru?, ¿nunca te ha pasado nada que no tengas previsto?

─ pues no sé, déjame pensar… emmm, no, definitivamente no ─ dijo recuperando su semblante despreocupado

Y sin decir palabra, la chica de cabellos rosa se abalanzó sobre su compañero, degustando pausadamente sus labios, rozando su nuca, haciéndole erizar hasta el último vello del cuerpo. En un segundo se encontraban envueltos en un apasionado beso, pasaron de la calma a la tormenta en un solo paso, ya no era el mismo beso tímido de un comienzo, ahora ambas lenguas danzaban entrelazándose gustosas, explorando sin pudor alguno la boca del contrario, cuando el hombre mordió el labio inferior de la chica de manera sensual, ella aprovechó para separarse y recuperar algo del oxígeno que ya le estaba faltando.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin musitar palabra, con la respiración entrecortada y un cosquilleo en el cuerpo que no era fácil de ignorar.

─ Y esto ¿también lo tenías planeado? ─ Sakura le sonrió traviesa, pensó que por fin lo había dejado sin palabras y se sentía algo victoriosa; al menos una le tenía que ganar

─ Olvidé decirte que ─ Shikamaru se acercó sigilosamente hacia la chica, haciéndola retroceder lentamente ─ también soy bueno improvisando ─ El sabía que ella iba a retroceder hasta quedar de espaldas contra el conchón de la cama. ─ No debiste retarme Sakura ─ Le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su boca mientras relamía sus labios de la manera mas jodidamente sexy que ella hubiese visto jamás...

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Es todo por ahora, espero no haber decepcionado, en especial a ti, <strong>katarina Hyuga<strong>. Si alguien tiene un concejo, queja, duda, aclaración, reclamo o sugerencia, se agradece de antemano. Intenté apegarme lo mas posible a los personajes y bueno, hacer este cap algo entretenido.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia : intento de Lemmon

OoC en los personajes (procuro que sea el menos posible n.n)

* * *

><p>Su propia mano temblorosa se acercaba hacia su vientre, emanando un chacra de color verde, sin embargo, tan pronto llegaba a tocar la piel expuesta, era retirada con una brusca rapidez. Aquellos ojos jade se posaron una vez más en el calendario que tenía sobre la mesita de noche ─ <em>una semana<em> ─ dijo en un susurro para sí misma… una semana y aún su cuerpo no daba señales de regresar a su ansiada normalidad… ¡le parecía inverosímil estar pidiendo a Kami por el horrible malestar que aqueja toda mujer sin falta cada mes y en ella era más que puntual! por eso mismo es que tenía a cuestas la inmensa preocupación de la que ahora era presa… repasó las fechas una vez más en su mente, esperando haber contado mal los días y así tener una leve esperanza de que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. Sin querer, su mente recordó más de lo que hubiese querido…

(…)

─ _No debiste retarme Sakura_ ─ el tono divertido sumado a la forma tan sensual en la que sonreía y se relamía los labios la hicieron perder fuerza de voluntad; aunque no le fue posible reparar mucho en ello, ya que esos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos; acariciándolos de forma calmada, tanteando poco a poco, esperando el consentimiento de ella para profundizarse en su boca, y cuándo ella lo quiso, sintió la lengua de su compañero entrando cautelosa, degustándole cuidadosamente, mezclándose con su propia lengua haciéndola danzar en forma erótica. Y aunque Sakura nunca antes había besado de esa manera le correspondió cual experta, dejándose llevar gustosa y completamente hipnotizada por el hombre que ahora yacía recostado encima de ella. El tiempo se hizo nulo y aunque ya habían suspirado varias veces en la boca del contrario, les hizo falta el aire, por lo cual debieron separarse y cortar el delicioso beso que se habían estado brindando hasta ese momento.

Shikamaru se levantó un poco, apenas lo suficiente como para que se pudieran ver a los ojos: ella con el rostro cubierto en rubor, algo nerviosa mordiendo sus labios.

─ ¿Sakura? ─ el pelinegro preguntó casi en un murmullo. No dijo más porque no era necesario, las reacciones en sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos; se sobreentendía que él estaba pidiendo permiso para el siguiente paso. Él quería y sabía que ella también lo deseaba, pero no haría nada sin que ella diera el visto bueno.

Ella se mordió nuevamente los labios y asintió quedadamente. El verla era todo un espectáculo: su rostro emanaba una imagen de inocencia impregnada en erotismo, su cuerpo firme y delgado, cubierto solo por un corto vestido, ceñido en el pecho y amplio de la cintura hacia abajo, a través del cual se podían apreciar los pezones que ya habían despertado, mostrando dos caras de una misma moneda que le daban un nuevo significado a la palabra mujer. El controlador de sombras había quedado irremediablemente perdido en el mundo del deseo; ahora la razón se había nublado por completo dando rienda suelta a los sentidos.

─ Shikamaru, y-yo a-aún… yo n-nunca ─ la chica, hecha un manojo de nervios hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por conservar su consciencia, recordando que sería su primera vez; intentando evitar lo inevitable.

El dedo índice del contrario se posó delicadamente en sus labios, haciéndola callar en lo que estaba diciendo ─ _yo tampoco _─ le susurró al oído, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja; haciéndola estremecer en el proceso; la comprendía bien, ya que ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo y él se iba a encargar de que la primera vez de ambos no pasara sin pena ni gloria. Al parecer sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, ya que las manos de la muchacha se aventuraron a recorrerle el pecho sobre la camisa a medio desabotonar que llevaba, encendiéndolo aún más con esa caricia inexperta.

De la nada la peli rosa sintió que detrás de ella dos manos varoniles se enredaban en sus cabellos, haciéndole perder la conciencia… no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba la sombra de Shikamaru que ahora parecía tener vida propia, y que después de soltarle el cabello, le bajó sin problemas el cierre de su vestido y le tomó con suavidad los brazos, subiéndolos hasta dejarlos sobre su cabeza para que el hombre frente a ella le pudiese quitar la prenda sin inconveniente alguno, quedando casi totalmente expuesta ante su compañero, cubierta solo por una diminuta braguita y medias blancas de liguero. Seguidamente sintió como el hombre hecho de sombra se apoderó de sus senos y desde atrás le besaba el cuello, dándole tiempo al Nara para que también se despojara de su ropa. Sakura tuvo que reconocer que para ser Shikamaru tan vago y flojo, tenía un cuerpo bastante bien formado, no era especialmente musculoso, sino más bien de complexión atlética. Sin quererlo tragó grueso y abrió los ojos un poco más de la cuenta cuándo estos divisaron la masculinidad del pelinegro palpitando enorme, erguida y orgullosa, sacándole a este una risita de superioridad al adivinarle los pensamientos, alimentándole el ego, haciéndolo sentir amo y señor de la situación, acercándose a ella en forma felina, terminando de quitarle la última prenda que llevaba, y recostándose nuevamente sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en su antebrazo y dirigiendo la mano libre hacia la intimidad de la chica, que instintivamente separó las piernas, permitiendo que su amante se acomodara en medio de ellas.

La medic nin ahora se veía envuelta en placeres que le sobrepasaban; lo que estaba viviendo no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo leído en libros de texto (obviamente la literatura que leía era netamente profesional, distando mucho del contenido propio de los libros que su sensei llevaba siempre consigo; no obstante, en ambos casos, la situación actual los superaba con creces). Su cuerpo, ahora aprisionado entre las caricias de una sombra sin nombre y el masculino cuerpo del shinobi, temblaba de pasión al sentir los dedos del Nara hurgar entre sus pliegues virginales, ubicando hábilmente ese delicado botón rosa y jugueteando con el, haciéndola humedecer por completo. Ahogó un grito en su boca cuando sintió el dedo corazón de esa mano penetrándola, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo una vez, dos veces, mil veces, entrando y saliendo de ella con una rapidez desquiciante, nublando por completo su raciocinio. Ella, con una débil vocecilla le pedía que no siguiera, que parara, que lo que sentía era demasiado para ella, sin embargo contrariamente aquello parecía animar aún mas a su amante. Sakura ahora completamente extasiada gemía entre jadeos su nombre… llegando pronto a la cumbre, dividida entre las múltiples sensaciones que le propinaban aquella sombra, que le acariciaba, masajeaba y pellizcaba sus pechos en forma experta y su amante que le devoraba apasionadamente la boca mientras su mano maestra maximizaba la sensibilidad de su goce.

Aún no había recuperado el conocimiento cuando le sintió posicionarse por completo sobre ella; alcanzó a divisar los ojos negros brillando lujuriosos mientras lo sentía rozando su entrada con la cabeza de aquel miembro, desesperándola con ello, haciéndola desear sentir mucho más de él que aquella insignificancia que ahora le estaba brindando, instándola a que lo buscase moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas hacia él. Aquello hizo un click en la mente del shinobi que sin esperar más nada se fue introduciendo lentamente; él también moría de ganas por estar adentro de ella… La chica sabía que aquello le acarrearía dolor, pero igual quería, _necesitaba_ sentirlo… frunció un poco el entrecejo y apretó los labios al sentirlo traspasar su barrera, como buena kunoichi que era, estaba acostumbrada al dolor… un dolor que daba cabida al placer a cada segundo que pasaba… los movimientos lentos de Shikamaru fueron tornándose paulatinamente más rápidos y salvajes, entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, sacando de ambas gargantas abundantes gritos, gemidos y jadeos que reflejaban el desborde de sensaciones que se había apoderado de ambos jóvenes. La peli rosa se aferraba a los cabellos negros como si ello le diera las fuerzas que el delirio le hacía perder a cada instante, Shikamaru por su parte sonreía alucinado al sentir su miembro rodeado por esa deliciosa estrechez. Un rugido ronco salió de su ser al sentir como las paredes internas de Sakura se contraían, aumentó el ritmo y se hundió en ella lo más profundo que pudo, explotando en su interior, llenándola con su semilla, terminando ambos al tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro. Shikamaru solo atinó a rodar su cuerpo para caer al lado de Sakura, abrazándola con ternura y cayendo irremediablemente en el mundo de Morfeo…

(…)

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces… dos semanas en las que casi no habían sabido el uno del otro porque así lo habían pactado al regresar a la aldea… porque además de incómodo era complicado para ambos el abrir espacio en su vida para una relación sentimental; por eso, como personas maduras e inteligentes que eran, habían estipulado que lo mejor era dejarlo como un buen recuerdo… y para ambos había funcionado hasta ahora. Respiró profundamente para darse algo de valor, fuera cual fuera el resultado de su examen, tarde que temprano se iba a saber… y sin más, volvió a emanar el chacra verde de sus manos…

¡Por Kami!, ¡no podía ser!, tal vez sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada… si, ¡tenía que ser eso!, volvió a tantear su abdomen y el resultado fue el mismo: ¡ahí estaba!, por un momento deseó tener el Byakugan para confirmar lo que había detectado, pero en su interior sabía que no había vuelta atrás… _estaba embarazada_… Se desplomó en el piso de su habitación y se permitió derramar dos lágrimas solitarias para limpiarlas tan rápidamente como habían salido: ser débil nunca había sido parte de su carácter y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora, mucho menos cuándo tenía una razón de peso para vivir. Suspiró tocando su vientre y mirando hacia el cielo… ─ supongo que tendré que hablar con tu padre ─ dijo sonriéndole a la criatura que ahora llevaba en su ser…

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

Ese día hacía un clima especialmente favorable para el Nara… se había despertado con el sol en lo alto del cielo; curiosamente, esa mañana le pareció ver que el espejo en su baño reflejaba un porte interesante, y aunque nunca en la vida le había importado aquello, tampoco es como si le disgustara sumar el atractivo físico a su ya larga lista de cualidades. Salió despreocupado de su casa con el cielo despejado dejándole ver sus amadas nubes flotando libres en la inmensidad azul. Acababa de cobrar una misión que aunque no fuese muy peligrosa si era compleja, por lo tanto la paga fue buena; además de que el señor feudal se enteró de sus impecables servicios y le volvió a pasar la propuesta para que accediera a ser parte de su grupo de escoltas; había que reconocer que la propuesta, aunque le parecía problemática, tenía una contraparte económica que la hacía también muy atractiva… tal vez podría mudarse pronto de la casa de sus padres… ¡oh por fin terminarían los gritos de su madre pidiendo despiadada que se levantara a altas horas de la madrugada (léase 10 de la mañana) para ayudarle con las tareas domésticas!... No más al pensarlo una sonrisa le surcaba los labios… una jovencita sonrojada que se cruzó en el camino le devolvió una sonrisa tímida… Shikamaru enarcó una ceja por un segundo… luego alzó los hombros y siguió caminando, ─ quizás pensó que le sonreía a ella ─ se explicó a sí mismo el estratega y su sonrisa se volvió aún mayor al reparar en la reacción de la muchacha. Se topó con otras dos chicas que venían del mercado, una de ellas al verlo sonreír dejó caer una manzana que llevaba en las manos y que gracias a los buenos reflejos del ninja no llegó a tocar el suelo.

─ b-buen día Shikamaru Kuuuunnn ─ dijeron a coro las jovencitas casi con corazoncitos en los ojos y con un claro rubor pintado en las mejillas.

─ buen día hermosas damas ─ dijo dándole un mordisco a la manzana para después devolverla a su dueña original, dejándolas atónitas con este gesto. Es cierto que su comportamiento era totalmente atípico, pero se permitiría esta actitud esta vez debido a su creciente buen estado de ánimo.

Las chicas pegaron un gritico de asombro y prosiguieron corriendo su camino, no sin que antes una de ellas lo volteara a ver y le guiñara un ojo coquetamente. Y es había que reconocer que Shikamaru sonriente, sin la eterna expresión de aburrimiento que siempre llevaba era un hombre absolutamente seductor.

Ingresó al departamento de Inteligencia de Konoha a terminar con la investigación de ese día, si hacía bien las cosas, mejor dicho si se concentraba un poco y no se perdía tanto tiempo divagando y mirando el cielo, podría terminar sus labores a media tarde, y tendría libre todo el resto de día… tal vez invitaría a Chouji a tomar algo en el bar más tarde.

─ Konichiwa Shikamaru-San ─ Su rubia compañera de trabajo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones ─ Sakura-san vino esta mañana, dijo que necesitaba hablarle ─

¡Perfecto!, simplemente perfecto. Al parecer el día solamente daba señas de mejorar. No había querido admitir que más de una vez el recuerdo de la noche junto a la peli rosa se apoderó de sus sueños y había despertado con un incómodo problema de sábanas húmedas y boxers apretados. Tal vez podría solucionar ese problemilla matutino sin necesidad de volver a las rutinas que practicaba de pre adolescente, y para su buena fortuna la solución llamaba a su puerta…

─ ¿Shikamaru-san? ─

─ ¿uh? ─ se emocionó tanto con la idea que no se fijó que se había quedado estático mirando a la nada y con una sonrisa idiota en la cara

─ Emmm… Sakura-san sigue aquí, le está esperando en su despacho ─

─ Muchas gracias Shiho ─ dijo encaminándose a su escritorio sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro; al parecer él no era el único que había quedado con ganas de más…

La visión de ella era francamente hermosa: de espaldas absorta en una lectura, con su traje de pelea tan pegado a su cuerpo… inteligente y sexy… Se acercó sigiloso y aspiró su aroma… estaba decidido: ¡esa mujer sería suya nuevamente!

─ ¿me buscabas? ─ le dijo muy cerca al oído, casi en un ronroneo ─ espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto ─

Sakura no demostró que la había tomado por sorpresa, y queriendo llevar la futura conversación en los mejores términos, se giró mostrando la mejor sonrisa que tenía… ─ Hola, lamento venir sin previo aviso… ¿podemos hablar? ─

─ No hay problema, acá eres bienvenida cuando quieras ─ El pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo al ver como su simple presencia la ponía nerviosa… se pavoneó vanidoso en un intento de cerrar la puerta de la oficina para que pudieran hablar sin interrupciones.

─ ¿podría ser en otro lado? ─ No es como si desconfiara de las personas que allí trabajaban, de hecho, las únicas personas en la aldea que sabían guardar un secreto eran precisamente las que entraban en ese lugar, sin embargo, preferiría que nadie por el momento se enterara de lo que iba a decir.

─ ¿vamos a tu casa? ─ Ok, eso lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero al fin de cuentas por algo lo habría ido ella a buscar, ¿o no?

─ ¿a mi casa?, ¿te sientes bien Nara? ─ Una venita se hizo presente en su frente al descifrar inmediatamente sus intenciones ─ ¿_será idiota para creerse que vengo a buscarlo a su trabajo para pedirle que me folle_? ─ pensó furibunda

─ vale, vale, fue una broma ─ dijo en tono conciliatorio mientras veía como la kunoichi tronaba los dedos de sus manos y se acomodaba los guantes (había olvidado lo peligroso de su explosivo carácter) ─ vamos, te invito un café ─ dijo cerrando puerta presuroso y caminando detrás de ella… más por precaución que por galantería…

Lo dicho, las mujeres son totalmente problemáticas, mira que venir con esa excusa de "querer hablar" para luego hacerse la ofendida… tal vez se apresuró un poco, pero bueno, era más que evidente que ella había quedado antojada y qué sentido tendría darle vueltas al asunto si el resultado iba a ser el mismo… ¿será que venía en plan romántico?... ¡Nah!, no la veía de ese estilo; tal vez jugaría a hacerse la difícil… mil veces problemático… ¿en que estaría pensando Kami cuándo hizo a los hombres tan dependientes del sexo femenino? ¿No había acaso otra forma de proseguir con la estirpe humana? Tal vez sería mejor si el mundo solamente estuviera habitado por personas del sexo masculino... Una imagen de sí mismo acariciando libidinosamente a un Naruto en su transformación de jutsu sexy se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza y lo hizo estremecer asqueado, (venga, que por muy buena apariencia que tuviera era rubia vestida de nubecitas en el fondo seguía siendo un hombre) bueno sí, aceptaba que al final ellas son necesarias…

─ ¿me estás escuchando Shikamaru? ─ Sakura no era tonta como para no notar que la mente del shinobi andaba perdida en cualquier otra cosa que no era ella.

─ ¿uh?, si claro, continúa ─ le dedicó una sonrisa fanfarrona mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos… ya él encontraría cómo tenerla de nuevo sin involucrarse demasiado (_tal vez una amistad con derechos_), no por nada era el shinobi más inteligente de toda Konoha y quizás del país del fuego .¡Si, en su interior pensaba que ya había superado a su padre!, porque bueno, por lo menos él no se dejaba manipular tan fácilmente por una mujer, y aunque amara a su madre, se prometía seriamente a sí mismo que si algún día por errores del destino llegaba a unir su vida en sagrado matrimonio, elegiría a una mujer que no fuese tan problemática como ella…nunca, pero nunca sería capaz atentar contra su integridad como persona de esa manera…

─ De lo que te estoy hablando es que… ─ su tono de voz era más bajo que de costumbre, aunque el café a estas horas de la mañana estaba vacío, intentaba pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

La chica frente a él se estaba haciendo la difícil, de eso no había duda, sentada cruzada de brazos y mirándolo seria, hablando de quien sabe qué cosas que no venían a colación… los ojos negros la miraban obscenos, recordando cuadro a cuadro las escenas protagonizadas por ellos semanas antes… aunándoles otras aún más picantes que ya estaba planeando hacer con ella… en su pantalón empezó a hacerse notorio el pensamiento lujurioso que se había acomodado en la mente del pelinegro… se carcajeaba para sí mismo mientras pensaba que por esta vez le seguiría el juego y andaría tras de ella cual perrito faldero… ya después se encargaría él de voltear las cosas para ponerla de rodillas, rogándole por un bocado de su cuerpo … y otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza… _¡oh sí! ella de rodillas, con él, de pie, frente a ella… ummm_… _interesante_…

─ Nara Shikamaru, estoy embarazada ─

…._ummm… oh si, ella de rodillas embarazada_…. Espera ¡¿ qué QUEEEEE?! , ¿Cómo dijo? ─ ¡N-NANI! ─ La rigidez entre sus pantalones se volvió flácida de golpe, las manos le sudaron frío y su rostro alcanzó una palidez tan extrema que el mismo Sai se hubiera espantado al verlo. La mente del hombre trabajaba a mil por segundo, si aquello era una broma, definitivamente no era graciosa... ¡KUSO! ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? … piensa, piensa (…) piensa, piensa (…) un ruido de grillos retumbaba en sus oídos…

─ ¿me escuchaste Nara? ─ Sakura trinaba los dedos frente al shinobi que parecía haber caído en estado catatónico.

… piensa, piensa (…) piensa, piensa (…) ¡nada!, no atinaba siquiera a completar una frase coherente

─ ¿te has quedado sin respuestas Nara?, ¿o es que acaso estás guardando un minuto de silencio a tus neuronas muertas? ─ joder, que ese mutismo ya la estaba desesperando.

─ ¿e-estas se-segura? ─ miraba tristemente su corta (y aburrida) vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Sakura suspiró cansada intentando reunir toda la paciencia posible… ─ no te hagas el estúpido conmigo Nara, el bebé es un hecho, así que deja de hacer cerebro flotante y piensa en qué haremos ahora ─

Por supuesto que las ideas que tenía el estratega no eran precisamente las que la peli rosa hubiese querido escuchar. Instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha al porta-kunai que cargaba… ¿Qué carajo se supone que haría con míseros 10 sellos explosivos, 5 kunai, 3 shuriken y 2 píldoras de soldado?... supuso que sería poco para huir e iniciar una nueva vida, aunque habían personas que habían huido con mucho menos, además aún tenía casi completa la paga de su última misión…

─ ¿Qué mierda crees que estás pensando? ─ dijo ella mirando cómo aquella mano tanteaba el contenido de su porta-kunai ─ espero por el bien de tu hombría que huir no sea parte de tu brillante estrategia ─ recalcó amenazante mientras lo halaba de su chaleco.

El jounin suspiró resignado e intentó calmarse un poco ─ vale, y qué has pensado entonces ─ sus neuronas parecían haberse dado unas merecidas vacaciones, por ahora la idea de ser un ninja forajido cada vez se le hacía más tentadora.

─ Necesito que inventemos la historia de una relación creíble, esta noche irás a mi casa a pedir mi mano a mis padres y debemos estar de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir ─

...

..

.

* * *

><p>hola de nuevo! ¿que puedo decir?, a petición de la dueña de este fic he relatado el lemmon que pedía (¡y me costo muchísimo hacer algo decente!) de corazón espero te guste <strong>Katarina Huyga. <strong>Por ello la demora en esta actualización, se que no hubo mucho humor (aunque intenté hacer algo al final ), ya que por mas que intenté, no ví como ponerle humor a un lemmon. pero en fin... escribí 50.000 veces el cap y esto fue lo que salió.

Pido disculpas por el Ooc de los personajes, pero bueno, no son mi fuerte y hago lo posible para que el desarrollo de la lectura sea algo creíble y no aburrido.

Agradezco de antemano opiniones, sugerencias, críticas,correcciones...etc...


End file.
